encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Brilyante ng Diwa
The Soul Gem (in Tagalog: Brilyante ng Diwa),Episode 129 initially called Fifth Gem (in Tagalog: Ikalimang Brilyante), is a fragment of the Mother Gem. It has the same color as the Mother Gem. Its elemental nature is either essence, quintessence or soul. It, once again, chose Paopao, the former master of the Soul Gem, to become its master possibly due to their familiarity with one another and Paopao's childish innocence when he first held it. It is the only known Gem to choose the same master twice. Powers Though the Soul Gem is smaller compared to the other four gems, it has the attributes of the other four, which makes it as powerful.Episode 47 So far, it has only shown the secondary powers of the other four, and none of the primary elemental powers of fire, air, water, or earth. The keeper of the Soul Gem could: *teleportEpisode 45 *healEpisode 46 *use energy blasts *grant additional protection to a recipient (armor upgrade)Episode 48 *summon its Kambal-DiwaEpisode 51. According to Noel Layon Flores, the man that Paopao transformed into was the physical appearance of the gem's guardian, rather than an adult version of Paopao. In Episode 52 however, his mind remains that of Paopao's. *generate an imageEpisode 81. This is only speculative. Hagorn was last seen holding the Fire Gem in his right, and the Fifth Gem in his left. He later makes an image of Mira appear with his left hand. *feel the presence of a former gem keeperEpisode 129 *locate a body of waterEpisode 130 *Like the Earth Gem, it has the power of restorationEpisode 156 The Soul Gem has the special ability to influence free gems to go to a certain keeper.Episode 178 History When Cassiopea divided the Mother Gem shortly after Adhara's rebellion, the fifth gem flew several miles off a seashore overlooking the Lireo royal palace. At some point, Paopao, a human slave (Filipino:'' Tao), picked the gem up and became its keeper. Paopao considers the gem as "his friend." After the fall of Lireo, Paopao comes to rescue the dying Amihan and uses the Soul Gem to teleport them away into an unknown forest. Paopao uses the Soul Gem to heal the wounded Amihan. Paopao also uses the Soul Gem to fire energy blast against Agane and the Hathors before he and Amihan escape, and even he uses the latter to give extra potential powers to Amihan in the form of stealth mode. When Paopao was in danger, the Soul Gem automatically transformed him into the appearance of its guardian, enabling him to fight off his enemies. He was able to return to his true form upon request. The Soul Gem was successfully stolen by Hara Avria of Etheria and she transferred it immediately to the hands of Bathalumang Ether before fainting out of exhaustion. Ether uses the Soul Gem to regenerate the body of Avria, residing in her sarcophagus. According to Ether, while the Soul Gem is the smallest, it is used to boost the strength of the other four elemental gems. It also strengthens and revitalizes the soul or essence of encantados (similar to the Earth Gem), which makes the gem a formidable weapon. Cassiopea mentioned that the Soul Gem has yet to find its master since Paopao which is why it responded to Avria almost immediatelyEpisode 158. Once again, the Soul Gem chose Paopao from the human world as its master. Trivia * It is so far the only gem to have been held by a human. * Most fans suggested that this Fifth Gem represents spirit or soul (or aether). ** It is later confirmed by Noel Flores that the fifth element represents essence, quintessence or soul. Its symbol is the circle, which appears in all the elemental symbols of water, earth, air and fire. ** It is later revealed in Episode 129 that Fifth Gem's name is ''Brilyante ng Diwa ''(as mentioned by Hagorn).'' * On the official Facebook page of Encantadia, Direk Mark Reyes said that the Soul Gem is an "Easter Egg" from the Pilot Episode. *Since Episode 53, the Soul Gem appeared in Encantadia's title card, occupying the central position. *As explained by the resurrected Asval, the Soul Gem has not yet recognized a new master. This explains why it agreed to go to Hara Avria of Etheria. *Noel Layon Flores commented that the symbol of the Soul Gem was changed because the circle represents unity and wholeness. The Soul Gem is just part of the Mother Gem. References Known keepers